


Memory

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Twinados - the trials of raising the Potter-Malfoy twins [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DRARRY : fanfiction and fanart, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Harry thinks back on how a simple handshake could have changed his life.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/32049048568/in/dateposted-public/)

“Do you Harry James Potter take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the Ministry Official asked, smiling at the two men standing in front of him. The day was perfect, the sun was out, those infernal peacocks were quiet for once, and Harry was marrying the man he loved.

As he took Draco’s hand in his, it brought back a clear memory of the first time Draco had extended his hand to him, in an offer of friendship that Harry had rejected. How different their time at Hogwarts may have been if he had accepted Draco’s handshake he could not help wondering.

They had both changed so much since that fateful day, endured so much, to stand before their family and friends to declare their love. Harry let his gaze wander over his new husband. The platinum blonde hair was not gelled back any longer. Instead, it fell loose around Draco’s face. Dressed in an immaculately tailored black suit with an elaborately embroidered silver waistcoat underneath it and a grey tie. It brought out the silver of his eyes perfectly. Of course, Draco, being Draco, he knew that perfectly well. A bright red rose in his buttonhole was a shout out to Harry’s Gryffindor background.

“I do” Harry proclaimed loud and clear to their assembled family and friends and slid the emerald-encrusted wedding band onto Draco’s left hand. It glittered in the sun as Harry kissed his brand new husband for the first time to riotous whistles and catcalls from their guests.

Later, during their first dance as a married couple, as Draco easily waltzed Harry around the ballroom, their months of lessons paying off. Draco could not take his eyes of his husband, Merlin he loved the sound of that.

“What were you thinking about earlier?” he asked curiously as to Harry’s slight pause at the ceremony.

“The first time you offered me your hand and I rejected it. I was wondering how different our childhoods would have been had I accepted your offer of friendship.” Harry replied hiding his face in Draco’s shoulder, to his chuckle.

“Well if you had it wouldn’t have taken us twenty years to get this far,” Draco replied as the music ended and he dragged Harry into a long passionate kiss right there on the dance floor.

 


End file.
